Strangers with Candy
by peroxidepest17
Summary: Jyuumonji wishes Sena wasn’t so damned nice all the time. It’s more work for him.


**Title:** Strangers with Candy  
**Universe:** Eyeshield 21  
**Theme/Topic: **Candy  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Character/Pairing/s:** JyuumonjixSena  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** LOL OOC? To be expected. XD  
**Word Count:** 1,438  
**Summary:** Jyuumonji wishes Sena wasn't so damned nice all the time. It's more work for him.  
**Dedication:** afire's New Year's request fic! Hope you like it!**  
A/N:** Haha this ended up going backwards from what I'd wanted it to, but such is my life I suppose. Oh well! It was fun either way, so either way I guess it doesn't matter. LOL Mostly it happened this way because I was watching eps of Eyeshield the other day and just noticed how hot Jyuu's neck is.  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, though I wish constantly.  
**Distribution:** Just lemme know.

* * *

Jyuumonji wasn't in the habit of caring what people did in their free time because he knew he wasn't the boss of them or anything, but Sena's community-service style attitude was stupid enough to even make _him_ a little bit paranoid every now and again, if only because the idiot was clearly too naïve to be properly concerned about his personal well-being, even when anyone with any common sense _at all _should be, all things considered.

The stupid runningback was always willing to go the extra mile help someone else, even if he'd never met them before, even when what they wanted from him was out of his way or—as was the case here— the person he was helping _stunk_ all over of bad-touch and dirty-intentions.

And so Jyuumonji watched the pattern repeat itself again today as the two of them took a break from their weekend roadwork— some guy in a cheap business suit coming up to the smaller football player and putting his arm around him like they were best pals in the world, before smiling all sleazy-like and asking if the kid could lead him to the hotel he was supposed to be staying in because he was from out of town and had gotten horribly lost. As a reward, he only had the chocolate bar he kept for snacking in his briefcase right now, but if Sena wouldn't mind staying longer afterwards, he would be happy to treat the kid to free room-service as proper thanks once they got there.

True to the course, Sena didn't think about the guy's possible ulterior motives at all, and instead just smiled and nodded and said "sure" to the offer without hesitation, citing he'd love to help and no payment was necessary, chocolate bar or otherwise.

Jyuumonji knew there were a lot of people out there who thought he and his two best friends were a little slow on the uptake, but clearly, they had never seen Eyeshield 21 after a four mile jog—Jyuumonji's mind refused to let it be called a date— on a Saturday afternoon.

Lucky for the shrimp, Jyuumonji didn't have anything better to do today, and watched the proceedings carefully as he cooled down from the exercise, sipping absently at his water bottle. When he looked at it from all angles, the guy was a lot taller than Sena and had a pair of pretty broad shoulders, but even still, Jyuumonji's neck was probably as thick as the fucker's thigh and the lineman knew enough of his own strength now that he could assess whether he could snap a guy in half or not within the first few seconds of meeting him.

This was a can-do situation no matter how many ways he threw it.

"Well then, Sena-kun, shall we go?" the man proposed, still with that oily look on his face as he leered down at the oblivious freshman.

"Sure!" Sena agreed, quickly. "Lemme just go tell my uh… my…" he paused and blushed just a little—which Jyuumonji would never get over no matter how long he lived, even if this definitely _wasn't_ a date— "lemme just go tell my friend?"

The man blinked. "Friend?"

And then Jyuumonji grinned because that was his cue, the lineman setting his water bottle down before standing up a little higher on the wall he was leaning casually against. The blond crossed his arms over his chest and knew that when he did that, it not only made his pecs look bigger, but made the muscles in his forearm bulge just so as well.

Sena came jogging up, looking sweet and helpful and slightly apologetic for having to interrupt their not-a-date but rather, special-extracurricular-training-session to help someone in need. "Jyuumonji-san…"

"Huh?" Jyuumonji grunted, though his eyes only flickered down to Sena briefly before going right back up to the man waiting for the runt a little ways back. The blond let his eyes issue the challenge.

"This man is lost and I offered to show him to the Ootani hotel… I'll only be gone for a second… I mean…" pause, blush—and _dammit_— "…I'll be right back, okay? Then we can head to the pool for laps like we planned."

In the meantime, the man already looked like he was having second thoughts. Jyuumonji casually pressed the flat of his foot against the wall behind him to push himself completely upright, and uncrossed his arms. "That's not too far," he conceded, and knew the sleaze-ball was sizing him up, probably wondering where that dangerous looking scar on his face had come from. To add to the effect, Jyuumonji squared his shoulders—making it look like he was stretching—and casually popped his neck, first from the left, then to the right.

The perv took an unconscious step backwards.

Sena—completely clueless as to the goings on between his two companions— just nodded. "Yeah so I'll just go and take him real quick… you can uh, just keep relaxing here."

Jyuumonji shrugged, nonchalant. "Well, my dad's business partners stay at that hotel all the time. I can take him right there'n get him set up. The receptionist likes me."

The runningback blinked, clearly surprised at the offer. "R-really?" And then he beamed. "That's really nice of you to offer!"

Jyuumonji scoffed. "I just feel like a candy bar, is all."

Sena sweatdropped at the other boy's apparent motives, but chuckled all the same. "Oh. Well… still. That means we can all go toge…"

Jyuumonji quickly broke off that train of thought before the runt could try and make this a three-person event, which would totally defeat the purpose of the blond's offer and waste the fact that he'd already given up his primo leaning spot just so he could save the runningback from all the bad-touch. "Right, so we'll be right back." Pause. And just to make sure… "Go get me some yakisoba bread or something, while I'm gone, will ya?"

The runningback blinked. "Eh…really?"

Jyuumonji supposed—in retrospect—that might not have been the way to go about it all things considered. He hastily reached into his pocket and pulled out a bill, shoving it into Sena's small hand. "Right. We uh, we should eat lunch before we do any more exercising. 'Cuz you sure as hell won't grow if you don't eat," he said, lamely. "So you uh, go and buy us food while I do this and that way we won't waste any damned time." He did his best not to look embarrassed and told himself it still wasn't a date, even if he _was _paying for lunch. Sort of.

Sena on the other hand, looked a little bit touched at the sentiment—his cheeks were pink again—and smiled and nodded at Jyuumonji before turning and waving at his new friend. "Kishimoto-san! My friend can take you! He knows the hotel really well!"

Jyuumonji took the opportunity to smile at this Kishimoto character—all welcoming and such.

The pervert blinked. Swallowed. "Oh that's… I mean…"

Jyuumonji cracked his knuckles and stepped forward. "C'mon," he grunted dangerously, and yanked the slime-bucket away by the collar of his business suit before he could say another word.

When Jyuumonji got back— around fifteen minutes later— Sena was waiting for him with two yakisoba bread and two red-colored sports drinks. "Lunch!" he announced, and promised to pay Jyuumonji back for it right away.

Jyuumonji ignored him and tossed the chocolate bar—a little bit bent and melted—at the shrimp before sitting down and preparing to eat with him.

Sena blinked and caught the candy. "But I thought you wanted…"

"Kishimoto said thanks for the help," Jyuumonji interrupted, before tearing the clear wrap off of his sandwich. "Maybe we shouldn't go to the pool today," he added after a moment, because he'd been thinking about it all the way back from the hotel, after leaving that quivering-with-fear sleaze-ball in the front lobby.

Sena stared at the suggestion, and dammit all, kind of looked disappointed. "You don't want to go after all, then?"

Jyuumonji cleared his throat. "I mean… let's go to the weight room instead. I'll spot you." Which he _never_ did, but he supposed there was a first time for everything.

And so the disappointed look was gone from the runningback's face, just like that. The little idiot really was too easy sometimes. "O-okay! That sounds good too!"

Jyuumonji sighed in relief at the capitulation, because in all honesty, he hadn't had a clue as to _how_ he would have fought off all the pedophile-type perverts who spent their time lurking around _pools_.

**END**


End file.
